sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Tacitus
Appearance filler Personality Before and after serum administration, subject had displayed a quiet personality. He avoids conflict and often tries to placate arguments. The subject stands firm when addressed or when he is aware of being observed, but has been shown slouching in recordings. However, he is always visibly trying to occupy as little space in a room as possible. Subject appears to be somewhat introverted. He's inclined to going into deep thought whenever left to his own devices, ocassionally expressing them in writing through poetry or long (and extensive) threads of consciousness put in words. He is highly curious about his surroundings, often asking questions to try to understand things; his curiosity, however, can be put to rest by simply ignoring it or telling him to be less inquisitive on certain matters. In training exercises, he is quick to take a supporting role for his team. He values group wellbeing over his own. History Subject has been well-behaved. Powers and Abilities Gifts Subject has displayed a broad-scale ability to manipulate the senses, altering the way sound, smell, sight and even touch are experienced by those affected by his gift. The power is two-fold: he can alter the travel of sound waves and particles in the air (allowing for sounds or smells not to make it through space, or to be perceived differently) in a broader range, and, when in a closer range (of roughly 20 ft from a subject) alter their perception. His ability to alter the sense of touch requires him to be touching the target. Anomaly • 360 Vision. The ability to see everything in a full field of vision. A more psychic power than an actual, physical ability (after all, he would have to roll his eyes in their sockets, and still have the comeuppance of having a skull behind them.) Tacitus detours light from any source towards his eyes. Abilities filler Weakness Oversaturation: 'the presence of alot of sounds, smells or light sources in a given space make it harder for Tacitus to manage them. It becomes more difficult to single out a sound to adjust, or to make a person ignore a given scent. The subject could potentially do it, but with a much greater focus investment. In these events, he must resort to a broader, more crude use of his power, either muffling or augmenting all sensory sensations present. '''Power hindering: '''things like unusual air pressure, incredibly powerful scents or sounds, or unusual atmospheric conditions (such as heavy dampness that impedes him from making particles travel the way he'd want them to) can hinder the full use of his powers. Obstacles: Tacitus cannot cause changes in someone's sense of touch or skin sensitivity if he cannot touch them. '''Reckless curiosity: '''Tacitus is very steadfast, and downright stubborn, when it comes to satisfying his curiosity. He will ask uncomfortable questions and pursue the information he feels he needs, and while he can be subtle, he will ocassionally show some lack of restraint. Tactics The subject has been inventive in how he uses his power. He favors his audiokinesis to using his anomaly, which he turns into a last resource, both on moral opposition to the evident distress it causes on those it's applied to, and because his favor of stealth makes him less disposed towards close encounters (he has been quoted describing them as "a last resort, and a sign that something has gone wrong before hand, unless they were particularly planned out.") His focus is on infiltration, team support, and enemy sabotage. So far, he has used his powers in the following manner: '''Sound Negation/Muffling -' the subject favors this out of all techniques. Subject negates sounds, whether outgoing or incoming sounds, providing a blanket of silence that lowers the team's noticeability, or allows subjects such as experiment 19 to concentrate without sound pollution. '''Sound augmentation/Distressing Noise - '''A more aggressive, though rarely used technique. Subject produces a loud sound, highly amplifying the volume either of his voice or of any other source (such as clapping, or ambient sound). Sometimes, he alters the frequency, creating low, bass sounds, or high pitches noise. Subject has been trying to produce sounds spontaneously, without a pre-existing soundwave source, but hasn't succeeded yet. '''Sound alteration - subject can modify sounds, altering their volume, pitch, or the direction they come from. Because he must be aware of the sound before it's made, this requires thought and precision, as the subject must catch the sound waves before their emission reaches the target audience. Ventriloquism - Subject can project his voice, or other sounds made by himself, so that they appear to come from other places than they actually do. Voice impersonation - A rarely used skill. Subject has tried mimicking other's voices to some degree of success. Practice has shown him able to learn the right frequency and pitch over many listenings to the original voice, but the fact the subject must learn to replicate sentence structure and speech patterns places this skill over his current capacities. Paraphernalia Melee weapon Flails. Ranged weapon Pistols Armor Misc Trivia *Tacitus is an amateur poet. His poetry is nothing noteworthy, but it's not bad. *Tacitus likes order and clean, neat results. This shows in the way his room is always organized, with everything being easily accessible and alphabetized. His poetry notebooks only include finished poems, while he keeps a "dirty" version aside full of drafts and corrections. *Tacitus enjoys instrumental music. His favorite genres are the Anamnesis' world equivalent to classical music, new age and trance. He likes music that he can break down into its basic beats and analyze. *Tacitus likes the color green. Incidentally, he likes the color green in nature. He has picture books of forests and National Geographic-like (Empire-authorized) maganizes featuring the most beautiful, natural locations of their world. *Sometimes, his broad upper back causes him pains. *He enjoys comedy and mystery films. Despite his generally placid nature, he can enjoy black comedy and comedy horror. *Tacitus believes that anything worth doing is worth doing well: he will never undertake an activity or hobby without first researching it to make sure he gives, at least, an above-acceptable performance on the first try. Category:ACharacters Category:Anamnesis